


Unbalanced

by ICantStopMe



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Belgium National Team, M/M, 比利时国家队
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantStopMe/pseuds/ICantStopMe
Summary: 只是为了补档。袜托小故事。○碎碎念。这次回娘家袜托营业得也太过分了[或许吧]，我哭。于是激情产出。○或许还应该注意的:是现实向。非典型渣男库尔图瓦警告。美好是比人的，OOC都是我的。
Relationships: Toby Alderweireld/Thibaut Courtois
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unbalanced

**Author's Note:**

> ○以下是一份关于CP的分类表，如有不适请避雷。  
> 主要描写:  
> Thibaut Courtuis/Toby Alderweireld  
> Jan Vertonghen/Toby Alderweireld
> 
> 明显涉及:  
> Mousa Dembélé/Jan Vertonghen  
> Kevin De Bruyne/Eden Hazard
> 
> 出现暗示:  
> Thibaut Courtuis/Kevin De Bruyne
> 
> 祝阅读愉快。  
> 不愉快也不可以揍我。

直白的说，这是一段前情提要。

没有为什么，快进一些不重要的情节并不影响故事发展。

这是阿尔德韦雷尔德在英超的第二个赛季。不同的是，这个夏窗之后他和马德里竞技终于和平分手。而他本人的球队也从被租借的南安普顿到了正式的，托特纳姆热刺。

没错，他的国家队队友维尔通亨和登贝莱也在这家球队。对于阿尔德韦雷尔德的到来两人自然十分热情，他们对他的帮助可以说是全方位的。与此同时，同在伦敦的阿扎尔和库尔图瓦也时不时带着他在比赛之外的休假日四处游玩。

然而除了融入球队之外，阿尔德韦雷尔德意外地显得并不是很开心。他似乎心事重重——维尔通亨这么形容。这和他在阿贾克斯就熟知的安特卫普人一点都不一样。

因此他们挑了一个合适的、大家都有空闲的一个晚上来进行小型团体活动。

原本从曼彻斯特赶往伦敦的德布劳内也会陪同他的男友阿扎尔参加，但在看到群聊的人员之后，当天晚上他就突然有了一位早已有约的伦敦朋友而无法同行。

真糟糕。库尔图瓦对此深感抱歉。

或许吧。

总之，五个人分别乘坐着计程车前往伦敦最有名的具有浓厚比利时特色的酒吧。年长的，总是红着鼻头的老板和除了新来的阿尔德韦雷尔德以外的四位都很熟。

酒精很容易勾起一场又一场内容丰富的谈话。阿扎尔的话题总是离不开那个小他两岁的弟弟索尔根、和德布劳内的日常以及调侃其他队友。相比之下维尔通亨和登贝莱就好些，同时还有总是一针见血让阿扎尔怒飙瓦隆脏话的库尔图瓦。

阿尔德韦雷尔德显得很沉默。这不太对头，而且他喝了应该是所有人当中算不少的酒。于是其他人选择有意无意地把话题抛到他身上，他也照样回答了，但总令剩下的四个人面面相觑。

我觉得他对伦敦水土不服——阿扎尔给其他三人一个眼神。

很明显是有情感问题——登贝莱判断出了正确的方向。

蒂博，快上，我们相信你——维尔通亨一连给了库尔图瓦好几个眼神。

我什么也没干啊，无辜——库尔图瓦选择帮阿尔德韦雷尔德分担一点瓶中的啤酒。

阿扎尔的手机突然响了。德布劳内打电话催他尽快回来。电话那头渐变的暴躁的声音听起来像是——真正的比利时红魔。时间也的确不早了。

在简单的彼此告别之后，阿扎尔第一个搭乘计程车离开。

随后就是下文将要讲述的内容。

——

阿尔德韦雷尔德仍然趴在桌子上，双臂环抱着酒瓶不肯离开。

维尔通亨和登贝莱对视了一眼，他们都从来没有见过眼前的安特卫普人如此落魄而酗酒消愁的样子——就像这段时间，虽然在他们的协助下，阿尔德韦雷尔德逐渐适应着伦敦的新生活，却因为在意着一些不肯倾诉的心事而变得沉默。

对此，维尔通亨也束手无策，尽管他与托比已经有着十几年的“交情”。他甚至都不知道谜团的对面是谁，但他在内心里，库尔图瓦是一个唯一可能的答案。

“穆萨，我们可以一人一只手臂把托比撑着走出酒吧。等到计程车来了，情况就会好很多。”

“我可以送托比回去。”从吧台结账回来的库尔图瓦看着试图俯身拽起阿尔德韦雷尔德胳膊的两人阐明自己的意愿。随后他又强调了一次。

“我会送他安全回家的，扬。这点你大可以放心。或许你和穆萨两个人坐一辆计程车才是正确的选择。”  
维尔通亨觉得库尔图瓦的声调听起来冷静得没有给他回绝的余地。不过，或许这能使托比打开这段时间的心结，他想。

“好吧，不过现在你也得先把托比拽起来..”  
“可以帮我一个忙吗？把他背在我身上。”

“尽管我相信你，蒂博，但安全到家了还是应该给我们发个讯息之类的。”维尔通亨系好安全带，探出车窗嘱托后背上挂了一只阿尔德韦雷尔德的库尔图瓦。

“我当然会。谢谢你，扬。”  
直到目送着计程车渐渐走远，库尔图瓦才开始朝着阿尔德韦雷尔德在伦敦的新家的方向前行。事实上这段路程并不算近，但这样的距离恰好让他有足够的时间跟背上的人说些什么。

“托比。”  
“如果我没猜错的话，你在装醉，是不是？”

——  
背上的人没有做出任何回应。尽管如此，库尔图瓦仍然敏感地觉察到了慢了一拍的落在他后颈的热气。

“或许我应该告诉你，托比。你的心脏都漏跳了一拍。”  
事实显然不是这样。不过这句话对唤醒一个装醉的阿尔德韦雷尔德来说，已经足够。

在马德里的某一天，同样是因为心不在焉而被西蒙尼惩罚加训的阿尔德韦雷尔德。库尔图瓦第一次见到他的比利时兼新的马德里竞技队友在分组对抗出现那么多次失误，就连队友的提醒都要延迟些许才有所反应。据他所知，托比连上西语课都不会感到如此烦闷。

因此库尔图瓦选择了留下来陪着他一起把最后一组训练做完。大两岁的安特卫普人缓慢地把自己的身躯从卡尔德隆的草皮上支撑起来，正好对着下蹲的布雷人略显稚嫩的脸庞。库尔图瓦承认，那个时候他还没完全掌握滴水不漏的谈话技巧。

“你和扬怎么了？”

阿尔德韦雷尔德看起来受到了不小的惊吓。他猛地失去支撑撞在草皮上，不过并没有严重的磕碰。“并没有，蒂博。你从其他人哪里听到了什么流言...?我们真的没有。”他慌张地强调了两次，连在训练和比赛时间与库尔图瓦用西语进行交流的约定都忘记了。

急促的弗拉芒语进一步把事情的真相向库尔图瓦推近。

“托比，或许我应该说的是，刚才你的心跳都漏了一拍。”

让画面回到现实。

库尔图瓦自信地认为，阿尔德韦雷尔德会在这句话上跌倒第二次。这奏效了。

“闭嘴，库尔图瓦。我在装醉，这对你好像也没有什么好处。我也并不会对这次的行为向他们道歉。埃登，穆萨和扬。”背上的人用略带警戒与威胁的语气开口，甚至直接用姓氏称呼对方。他当然知道那些酒精不足以让他失去神智，但伪装出这副模样绰绰有余。

“与扬和穆萨之间的关系，才是让你苦恼的主因。”

阿尔德韦雷尔德在那么一瞬间觉得库尔图瓦简直像是一位中世纪的巫师，或者是以占卜为生的吉普赛人。库尔图瓦总是能通过观察和推断得到其他人难以企及的答案。这令他已经无法否认装醉的动机，也不想再对此向库尔图瓦隐瞒些什么。

“你说对了...穆萨和扬。”他无法给出更多解释。被库尔图瓦一语道破之后，阿尔德韦雷尔德开始怀疑是否会有更多人知道此事。他自己也不知道该如何形容这段时间以来他们三者的关系。

微妙而不平衡。

维尔通亨和登贝莱在赛季开始前就一致提出了要帮助阿尔德韦雷尔德适应伦敦生活的想法。在这段时间内，他们也总是带着他一起感受伦敦，出席俱乐部的活动，和队友们玩些增进友情的游戏。看起来这项活动进展得平静而和谐。但再温和的潮水之下，也有暗流涌动。

阿尔德韦雷尔德早已意识到自己对维尔通亨仍然抱有幻想，但这样的幻想在伦敦被“友情”划上了边境线。他开始觉得尴尬和羞愧，开始慢慢逃离另外两个人的邀请，开始反思自己冲动的决定。

“你或许猜得出来，蒂博。当扬打电话问我'嘿托比，你要不要考虑来热刺'之后，我立马就通知我的经纪人......”

托特纳姆热刺的报价与合同来得稍早一些。阿尔德韦雷尔德也清楚他的队友穆萨，和他的队友及......维尔通亨也在这个俱乐部。  
他并不习惯用前任这个称呼形容维尔通亨。在分手之后他们在国家队仍然保持着密不可分的联系。

刚开始那段时间，不知道是谁告诉失魂落魄的阿尔德韦雷尔德，“其实因为异地恋而分手是很正常的。”

他也自然而然地在脑内转化成了“因为异地恋而分手”的意识。因此，在扬打电话邀请他要不要考虑来热刺之后，他下一秒便拨打了经纪人的电话，并直接简明地告知对方——

“开始运作与托特纳姆热刺的合同谈判。”  
“开始运作与托特纳姆热刺的合同谈判。”  
库尔图瓦随着阿尔德韦雷尔德的声调说出了相同的话。

冲动的后果就是现在趴在库尔图瓦背上的同样失意的阿尔德韦雷尔德。前行带来的颠簸与不适让他觉得自己有点想呕吐。

“你简单的以为一切都会恢复如初。”

事实证明，阿尔德韦雷尔德对于感情这件事认识地不够彻底。他固执地认为只要条件还像从前那样(甚至更好)，他还像以前那样付出自己的心意，或许所有人和事都会回到正轨。

这太天真了。但你也无法责怪一个二十七岁却只有过一段正式恋情的男人，在这点上，他甚至只能算是男孩。

而对于在马德里的一年时光与库尔图瓦——感情比较好的炮友关系。他俩都不否认这个定义。上床这件事对两人来说的确是你情我愿的。谁又没有需要解决生理问题的时候？

尽管发生过关系的两个人之间总是会产生一些特殊的情愫，但库尔图瓦和阿尔德韦雷尔德都没有越界。起码高潮过后和对方在被窝里赤身拥吻和抚摸，比开启一段无疾而终的马德里意难平要爽得多。没有任何人想要多承担那点责任。

阿尔德韦雷尔德没有给出回应。他不仅不知道如何回应，而且腹部不适的感觉越来越明显，连五官都变得扭曲起来。

“放我下来，蒂博...我有点想吐。”

库尔图瓦在路灯旁把背上的人放下来。阿尔德韦雷尔德摇摇晃晃地扶住路灯支撑自己，随即低头呕吐。他的记忆里应该没有比现在更严重的失态的事情发生了，在其它人面前。库尔图瓦拍着他的背让他好受一些。

“你现在可以多流那么一点生理盐水，托比。我知道那都是反胃呕吐的缘故。”

善意的提醒可以让一个人有效地发泄自己的情绪。

短暂的几分钟之后，阿尔德韦雷尔德接过库尔图瓦递过来的纸巾，带着沙哑和失落的声线开口。“现实告诉我，一切都没有办法如初。如果再这样下去，我会把三个人之间的关系单方面拖进深渊。”

在这段时间里，阿尔德韦雷尔德会近乎疯狂地暗示自己，不要再对维尔通亨抱有多余的感情。但只要维尔通亨一出现在他面前和他说话，这些所谓的暗示就会像家中的常备药一样，关键时候永远过期失效。应该说，从阿尔德韦雷尔德只身一人来到阿贾克斯，和维尔通亨认识的第一天起，喜欢他便成了一件与足球同等重要的，无法随意割舍的事情。

“或许是我付出的太多了也未可知。”

阿尔德韦雷尔德从没有觉得自己会这样像一个傻瓜，被情感所束缚的傻瓜。这一点都不是他应该有的。

但谁又能把错误简单地归咎于他呢？

安特卫普的小男孩独自离乡的生活并不易过，甚至让他觉得十分痛苦。十五岁的阿尔德韦雷尔德整周都在和队友训练，训练以及训练。除此之外还有同样忙碌的学业。周六下午拖着疲惫的身躯回到家，周日晚上就得又离开父母，兄弟和朋友们启程返回阿姆斯特丹。

崩溃有时候总是来得莫名其妙，在经历了与第一个寄宿家庭一段不和谐的相处之后的周末，阿尔德韦雷尔德就哭着跟电话那头的母亲说要乘坐当天最早的火车回家。他的父亲当晚就奔赴阿姆斯特丹与俱乐部长谈，并更换了寄宿家庭。

尽管如此，年幼的阿尔德韦雷尔德仍然不想再过这样的生活。他认为自己也并不是想放弃足球，只是想停止踢球，重新回家过平静的生活。自从转会阿贾克斯那年起，他就没有好好和家人度过任何一个圣诞节或者是新年了。

他的同门师兄维尔通亨也正是在这个时候和他熟络起来，并走进了他的生活。维尔通亨会拉着阿尔德韦雷尔德像自幼相识的朋友一样玩耍，对于十五岁和十七岁的少年来说再合适不过。

维尔通亨会教阿尔德韦雷尔德放飞那些简单却别出心裁的风筝(是的，他很擅长)，训练结束之后一起去买盐汽水(每次阿尔德韦雷尔德总是因为无法正确使用开瓶器而被维尔通亨嘲笑)，在过于匆忙而无法回比利时的周末里借用俱乐部的单车进行一场属于两个人的郊游。

四叶风车，纷飞忙碌的蝴蝶，五彩斑斓的郁金香花田。阿尔德韦雷尔德在这个地方第一次感受到了足球以外的快乐，而对象正是维尔通亨。他们躺在草坪上交换了彼此的初吻，阿尔德韦雷尔德还因此脸红了良久。

嘴唇落在嘴唇上的感觉是无法用任何语言描述的。

这样的属于青少年的、心动的感觉驱散了阿尔德韦雷尔德心中登陆阿贾克斯以来的阴霾，他们充实的生活伴随着两个人在这的职业生涯。庆祝进球，给彼此过生日，享受属于自己和球队的冠军，还有第一次，和无数次。

直到维尔通亨转会离开的时候，阿尔德韦雷尔德才意识到，或许自己就是被维尔通亨放飞的那只风筝。被风引着，飘着，最后在他手中降落。他曾自信地告诉阿尔德韦雷尔德，没有我放不起来的风筝。*

没有他放不起来的风筝。

后来那个风筝作为临别的礼物留在了阿尔德韦雷尔德手上。但对于阿尔德韦雷尔德来说，他不想留住风筝，他想留住的只是维尔通亨。

可惜事与愿违，他什么都没有留住，就连这段感情也随着两人的地理距离而渐行渐远，最后以一通分手电话而草草收场。后来的故事，阿尔德韦雷尔德也离开了阿姆斯特丹远走马德里。

这也是属于青少年的、随意到有点伤人的感觉。

或许这的确是太多了。阿尔德韦雷尔德坚持要回到库尔图瓦背上，此时他们已经离家不远。一个刚刚丢失大量水分和无机盐的人有理由提出这种些许过分的要求，当然库尔图瓦也对此照单全收，包括接下来的所有部分。在最后的这段路上，他们什么也没有说。

阿尔德韦雷尔德在黑暗中扶着墙壁摸索灯光的开关，他甚至顾不上换一双拖鞋。几乎在一瞬间整个客厅都亮了起来，他和库尔图瓦同时捂住了眼睛。

“操。托比阿尔德韦雷尔德你为什么要把一排灯的开关全部都按下去？”

库尔图瓦再次没有得到回答，哪怕是同样的一句脏话。

“我要洗澡。”

“你刚刚喝了那么多酒，现在不能自己去浴室洗。”

“如果我在浴缸里溺水了，我会第一时间叫你来救我的。”

库尔图瓦抱着一条不属于自己的浴巾和一件不属于自己的浴袍在浴室门外等待。他有充分的理由让阿尔德韦雷尔德允许自己在这里洗个澡然后睡一觉，字面意义。至于引申义，他并不打算强求现在闷闷不乐的人。那样会使双方都不愉快。

他站得有点累。库尔图瓦原本只是打算靠在门上休息一下，结果浴室门是虚掩着的，根本就没有关。失去重心的库尔图瓦跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室，差点当场展现了一次门将的柔韧性。与此同时靠在浴缸边沿上几乎睡着的阿尔德韦雷尔德被他的动静吵醒了。

“你在睡觉，托比。这是认真的？我丝毫不怀疑如果我一直不进来你就会溺水。”

“我没有——。如果你不介意的话可以帮我洗。我好困。”

恭敬不如从命，库尔图瓦想。反正是托比主动要求的。没有抹上发胶的乱糟糟、湿漉漉的头发看起来当真是可爱极了。

他一边擦拭着阿尔德韦雷尔德的身体一边暗自腹诽，南安普顿或/和托特纳姆热刺究竟给他布置了什么训练计划。如果刚才自己体力不支的话，或许人们就要看到两个比利时男人一起摔在大街上。

但每一块健硕的肌肉摸起来更加难以让人不心动。一想到这，库尔图瓦很自然地有了生理反应。顶着裤裆帮近乎昏睡的人穿上浴袍扶回床上躺好之后，他自己也稍微清洗了一下便回到阿尔德韦雷尔德身边躺着。

奇怪的是阿尔德韦雷尔德并没有睡着。  
不奇怪的是库尔图瓦也没有睡，尽管他们都闭着眼。或许彼此装睡也是一种默契。

库尔图瓦在等着阿尔德韦雷尔德跟他说些什么。

事实上，他并不是很在乎热刺三人组之间错综复杂的关系。但鉴于阿尔德韦雷尔德是跟他关系很好的朋友(或许该说是炮友)，他觉得有必要帮他一把。置身于事外的人总是把事情看得更透彻一些。至于阿尔德韦雷尔德最后到底会不会放弃，那是一个库尔图瓦也不知道的未知数。

有时候，他甚至不明白为什么眼前的这个安特卫普人对这份感情有着这么重的执念。难道只有维尔通亨更能满足他的需求？答案当然是否定的，他不信在维尔通亨床上托比就会叫得更大声。其他的库尔图瓦不知道，也不想知道。

库尔图瓦曾经也有过这样的经历。后来，一些说不清道不明的原因，导致结局也并不美好——在心里留下了一道丑陋的伤疤。如今这道伤疤甚至不在他身上。

阿尔德韦雷尔德睁眼看了看库尔图瓦，他知道对面的人在装睡。

“我睡不着。”

“你在邀请我吗？”

“没错，去踢球。”

“踢球？”

库尔图瓦换好阿尔德韦雷尔德丢给自己的，自己的门将服跟在他后面，走向他家后花园的小球场。

“我都要忘记这件礼物了，托比。”

“呵呵。我实在是想不到，会有人把自己的球衣签名，送给自己国家队队友作为礼物的。”

阿尔德韦雷尔德冷笑起来真可怕，库尔图瓦试图解释。

“......这是一件非常具有'库尔图瓦'风格的礼物，你知道的。”

“这的确是一件想让我把库尔图瓦一脚踹进球门的礼物。”

阿尔德韦雷尔德在花丛中打开了照明灯的开关。足够一个半场的灯光。两盏照明灯对两个人来说显得有点多余。

“好吧，托比。怎么踢？我觉得一个后卫和一个门将似乎没有办法擦起什么火花。”

“谁告诉你我现在还是后卫了？点球大战。输的人剃光头，一个月。”

上帝，他对自己可真狠。库尔图瓦悲悯地在门线上站好。阿尔德韦雷尔德在点球点做最后准备。

“如果你的发胶滞留一个月，托比，可以分我一半。”

“我会让你带着你该死的自信和光头，被埃登他们嘲笑一个月的。”

——

“不行，再来一轮。十个点球才能显得两个人机会均等。”  
“你觉得会改变任何结果吗？”

——

“再来一轮...！！”  
“随便你。”

——

第二十五个点球。阿尔德韦雷尔德甚至没有找到球门的方向，或者说，其实他抽筋了。库尔图瓦也没有去接那个踢飞的球，跑向倒在草皮上捂着脚腕的人。

阿尔德韦雷尔德被库尔图瓦搀扶着跌跌撞撞走到球门旁的界线外。他靠着铁丝网坐在草皮上，一口气喝了半瓶水。库尔图瓦正帮忙踢着抽筋的脚掌，惯性让还没旋上瓶塞的水溅了阿尔德韦雷尔德一身。

“操。”他索性直接躺了下来。

“我赢了，托比。等着你的好消息。”库尔图瓦跟着他阿尔德韦雷尔德在身旁躺下。

“噢，我什么都没说过。”

“...你知道你在耍赖吗？我可是陪你踢了整整二十五个点球。本来这个时候我应该在熟睡。”

“这里的天空居然也有好多星星。”阿尔德韦雷尔德巧妙地绕过这个话题。他抬头看向天空。在安特卫普、阿姆斯特丹和马德里，都会有这么几个夜晚，他喜欢就这样躺在草地上望向遥远的宇宙，无论有没有人陪伴。奇怪的癖好。

“我好像忘记给扬发讯息了。”

“我想好了。”

“下一轮联赛什么时候开始？”

“刚刚那家酒吧的老板人还挺不错的。”

“埃登回去肯定会跟凯文吵一架。”

“我想好了。”

真是见鬼。两个人都在各说各话。到底谁想好了，想好了什么？

库尔图瓦侧身看向阿尔德韦雷尔德因为呼吸而起伏的胸膛。有那么一瞬间，他接收到了一种信号。

其实是瞎编的。

总之，他起身压住阿尔德韦雷尔德，双手在人的身上四处游走，并且吻住了嘴唇。毫不意外的是，激烈运动后荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的安特卫普人同样没有拒绝的意思，接受了这个深吻。与此同时 ，他牵着库尔图瓦四处游走的手探进自己的裤缝。

“你居然挂空档。你不怕我一脚怒射让你下半生都没有性生活吗？”

“如果真是那样的话，那现在叫苦不迭的会是你，托比。我该提醒的是，你也这样做了，挂空档。”

阿尔德韦雷尔德头一次感觉后半夜也能这么灼热。

“...哦，不，蒂博。我记得好像几个小时前我们已经洗过澡了。”

“我会帮你再清洗一次的。”

“我会把你安全送到家的。”库尔图瓦继续说。

“什么？...”

在镁光灯照射范围之外的阴影里。

**Author's Note:**

> *处引用自我的一位朋友。已经过同意。
> 
> 完结撒花。快乐的国家队生活马上就要结束了，请大家回到各自的俱乐部就不要再继续水逆下去了！！！
> 
> 这篇创作于2019年8月份。由于疫情影响，俺们比学人士已经很久没有看到国家队完全体了（吐血 加上不确定的欧洲杯。
> 
> 希望比利时黄金一代能够完美谢幕。


End file.
